


一点小雨

by chilidian



Series: A little something [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilidian/pseuds/chilidian
Summary: 紧接在灯塔之后。Aiden发现有人在等他。
Relationships: Jordi Chin/Aiden Pearce
Series: A little something [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913962
Kudos: 11





	一点小雨

“你知道世上有种东西叫伞吧。”

Aiden的帽子是防水的，外套也是，目的出于有温热红色液体溅上去时易于清洗，在芝加哥总是骤然降临的或大或小的雨中特立独行不过是附带优势。

积聚的雨水顺着帽檐滴落，令巨大黑伞下的人影有些扭曲。

Jordi，当然是Jordi。

Aiden懈怠去想藏身处是怎么暴露的。他这才意识到立着的衣领没法彻底挡住风雨，他的靴子也进了水，衬衫和袜子冰凉粘腻地贴着他的皮肤——这些从灯塔回来的路上他完全没注意过的不适感。

“……下雨天穿一身白西装的人没资格说我。” Aiden冷淡道，右手摩挲着衣袋里枪的轮廓。

Jordi低头看了看自己的裤脚：“言之有理。”

一声金属脆响，变戏法似的，黑洞洞的枪口对准了Aiden的脑袋：“建议你不要采取什么不明智的行动。”

Aiden没有。他的手依然插在外套口袋里：“又是生意？”

“你的命还是很值钱，”Jordi歪歪头作思考状，“不过雇主好像没机会付尾款了……订金概不退还哦。”

然后那把手枪就像它的登场一样迅速地消失了，完美地蛰伏在裁剪得当的西服下，随时准备跳出来咬人一口。

Jordi走近，价值不菲的皮鞋毫不吝惜地踩进泥泞里。Aiden站在原地，并不感到紧张或戒备。

黑色的大伞遮住了他的头顶。

“……我的背疼得要死。” Jordi低声道，尾音加了一点痛嘶，“你就不能用点别的办法，非要把我扔下塔？我可能撞到后脑勺当场死亡！”

雨帘被隔绝，水不再滴落，Aiden终于能看清对方的面容——在昏暗路灯容许的范围内。

“你用枪指着我的头，”他慢慢地说，“两次。”

“有力的反驳。”Jordi挑眉，伸手指指Aiden又指指自己，“但既然你没死，我也没死，那我们扯平了？”

“只是生意。”

“对，只是生意，Damien提供的金额真是壮观，光是预付的一半订金就足够过几年舒服日子，”Jordi用食指敲着自己下巴，“啊仔细一想，那归根结底可能不是他的钱……无所谓，现在是我的钱了。”

“……挺好。”Aiden干巴巴地评论道。

Jordi显然不满他的语气：“嘿，我以为我们一分钟前刚达成共识，‘不会怀恨在心’？”

“确实，你只不过是用枪指着我的头，两次，”Aiden重复刚才的论据，“并不像是你打得我脑浆迸裂或身上多几个透明窟窿……所以，没错，不会怀恨在心。”

Jordi语塞，不甘心地嘀咕：“我还帮你撑伞了，算是加分项吧。”

“你想要什么，Jordi？”Aiden短叹口气，“我不会追杀你，如果有需要我依然会雇佣你合作，并不是因为你是个见钱眼开的无节操混蛋，而是因为你是个有洁癖的收尾人，总是让每件事都有始有终——当雇主能活到付尾款的时候。”

“噢这是个极高的评价。”Jordi喜笑颜开，“我好感动。”

“很高兴你满意了。”Aiden结束对话，绕过他往藏身处走，明天他会物色一个新的更隐蔽的地点。

Jordi举着伞紧跟其后：“那么为了庆祝……咖啡和做爱？茶和做爱？要是饿了的话，汉堡和做爱？啊有了！中国菜和做爱！”

Aiden停步，对这发展匪夷所思，他看向Jordi，后者因突然刹车差点撞到他：“……为什么每个选项都包括‘做爱’？”

“死里逃生之后不会很想来一发吗？”

“……不会。”

Aiden继续走，留Jordi在后面叽喳：“你该试试的！那感觉超——棒！”

Aiden只想尽量早一刻摆脱湿透的鞋袜，而Jordi似乎不打算就此离去。

“……咖啡，”他用手机开房门时妥协道，回头给Jordi一个警告的眼神，“不做爱。”

亚裔收尾人撇了撇嘴：“目前就这样吧。”

***

“哇，比我想的要舒适得多，”Jordi惊喜道，“退休后你可以做个水电工，Pearce。”

“咖啡机在那里，材料就在旁边，你可以看电视，”Aiden踢掉鞋，脱下潮湿的外套和裤子扔进门边的脏衣篮，仅着贴身的T恤和短裤，无视Jordi的口哨拿了备用的衣物和毛巾，“如果你也想换衣服，这里还有多余的，不过只有便宜货。”

没等Jordi回答，Aiden径自进了浴室，关上了门。

热水从花洒涌出，流淌过Aiden冰冷僵硬的表皮，温度一点点渗透，他发出一声长叹。

浴室的门被拉开了。

不着寸缕的Jordi站在那里，似笑非笑地打量他，又吹了声口哨。

维持热度的水蒸气迅速流失，Aiden起了鸡皮疙瘩，他摸了摸自己的上臂，皱眉道：“你对‘不做爱’这句话有什么误解？”

“我又湿又冷。”理直气壮，“你该装个空调。”

“……你可以等。”

“是可以，但我不愿意。”Jordi硬是挤了进来，把Aiden拦在他和墙壁之间。

集装箱内的浴室很小，即便Aiden往后退了退，也不免跟来者有了短暂的肌肤接触。他不想在这搞裸体相扑，今天也没力气再进行任何打架斗殴：“……那我出去。”

“不。”简短拒绝，Jordi面无表情地俯视他。

……很好，非常Jordi，论得寸进尺无人能望其项背。也许他在放他进门时就已经输了立场。

四目相对，一时只有淋浴喷头的声音，像极了外面不肯停歇的雨。

“……不想挨冻就把门关了。”Aiden移开视线，冷着脸说。

Jordi得意一笑，从善如流。他半转过身关门时Aiden抬眼看他的后背，结实漂亮的肌肉线条彰显出主人危险的攻击力，而且确实，分布着大大小小几块青紫作为“我的背疼得要死”的佐证。

莫名，Aiden有点想笑。

“喜欢你看到的吗？”Jordi摊摊手调笑道。

Aiden眯着眼往下看：“……我说不喜欢有用吗？”

“当然没有。”Jordi做了个鬼脸，“你真没趣。”

他伸出手，拇指摩擦过Aiden的嘴唇，迎着波澜不惊的翠色眼睛，勾起他的下巴，倾身吻住。与手指轻柔的动作相反，他的舌头强硬地突入Aiden的口腔，充满侵略欲地纠缠住对方，逼得Aiden抓紧了他的肩膀，在氧气耗尽之前争取换气的权力。

Jordi也不流连，转而啃咬上Aiden的脖子，长有枪茧的手按住他的后颈，左手则缓慢地沿着Aiden的脊椎来回滑动。

温热的水依然在喷洒，潮湿的雾气充斥在这狭小的空间，Aiden将自己的呼吸困难归咎于此。

Jordi舔过他的颈动脉，停了停，低笑一声。

……好像两人离这么近还能藏得住身体的变化一样！

Aiden有点恼火地探手下去，握住了Jordi半勃的欲望。

“……！”Jordi讶然喘息，抬起脸，颇为无奈地扯了扯嘴角，“你不喜欢慢慢来，是吗？”

给他的回应是更用力的一捏。

“嘶！”他倒吸一口气，“好好好，也许下次。”

下次？

Jordi说得随意，听者却略恍了神。而他并没给Aiden时间去细想，牵引着他的左手向下，凑到他耳边吹气：“这次你可以同时，让我们两个快乐。”

他的声音是浸淫了情欲的沙哑，相同的深切渴望令Aiden不由自主照做，双手将两人同样坚硬的物件拢在一起，得到落在耳后的赞赏一吻。

接着就交给本能，尽管私法制裁者并不经常自我疏解，但他也不是初尝情事的男学生。

Jordi发出满意的叹息，他左手扶住Aiden的腰，右手则揉捏了把他紧实的臀肉，探入沟隙，指尖轻触那隐秘的入口。

Aiden颤抖了下，但没拒绝。Jordi无声地笑了，继续探索，借着水的些许润滑浅浅进去一点，退出来，一次又一次，逐渐加深。

当两根手指潜入甬道时，Aiden喉间溢出第一声明显的呻吟，他慌忙咬住下唇。Jordi咕哝着“别”凑过去轻吻他，用比上一个吻柔和很多的力度，诱他分开齿列，泄出难耐的喘息。

……太多了，太热了，他觉得自己像要烧起来。

快感如潮水般覆盖他全身，每一次试探的挖掘都有细微电流击中他的尾椎。模糊的疼痛只是另一种刺激，Aiden随着Jordi在他体内愈发狂野的动作而战栗，甚至没法保持抚弄两人欲望的节奏。

他咬着牙报复性地掐了一下Jordi的前端。

这下换Jordi呻吟出声：“……你这不服输的混蛋。”

然后他的左手接管了Aiden的工作，有些粗暴地搓揉着他的柱身，右手也没抽出来，反而更深地刮搔着敏感的内壁。Aiden的双手无处安放，十指全陷入Jordi的肩膀皮肤里，腰扭动着配合他的韵律，呼吸越来越急促。

终于，伴随一声压抑的高亢哼鸣，他释放到了Jordi的小腹上，浊液被水流冲刷下去。

Aiden眼前发白，世界消逝，只能听见自己激烈的喘息。

“……我说过感觉会超棒对吧。”Jordi哑声道，他把尚未回神的Aiden翻过身压在墙上，不理会他因高热皮肤碰到寒凉瓷砖引起的瑟缩，狠狠在他肩胛处留了个牙印，“接下来该我了。”

***

Aiden醒来时全身酸疼。他怀疑Jordi是故意的。他没喝到咖啡，他做爱了。

“……该死的Jordi。”

他喉咙干渴，声音粗哑难听。

“嘿！”意料之外的抱怨从桌边传来，“一句简单的‘早上好’不会伤害任何人！”

Aiden皱着脸看过去：“你怎么还在这？”

“……你真的该学学怎么正确对待床伴。”

“……水，”顿了顿，在一片安静中他不确定地补上，“请？”

Jordi递给他一瓶水。

缓解了最大的问题后，Aiden把注意力放到第二大的问题身上，这才发现Jordi穿着属于他的廉价T恤和长裤，头发乱蓬蓬，整个人透出格格不入的怪异居家感。

“早餐在桌上，”像是看透了Aiden之前所想，他笑眯眯地说，“还有咖啡。”

又是个没料到的展开：“……谢谢。”

“说实话，你的床烂透了。”Jordi做了个苦不堪言的表情，“我的背更痛了。”

“……单人床不是给两个人睡的。”

“的确如此，所以下次去我那。”Jordi走到门口，按下开关，倾泻进来的阳光晃了Aiden的眼睛，“当然也别忘了光顾我的生意，回见！”

门刷的一声关上。

本来狭窄的藏匿所兀地有些空荡。门边还有收尾人留下的黑色雨伞和白色西装。

Aiden把头埋进自己的膝盖。

……这座城市可能再也不会与过去相同，但起码还有Jordi在。

***

“黑帮这东西真是不会死绝。”耳机里传出Jordi的碎碎念，“就像雨后的蘑菇，不知怎么就冒出来，开始收保护费贩卖毒品组织卖淫，不管你摧毁多少个，总有新的恶棍能再搞个全是肌肉白痴的团体，这是没完没了的重复……”

“你到了吗？”无视他絮叨的内容，Aiden发问。

“快了！离预定时间还有一小时吧，我可是昨天刚回芝加哥，一下飞机就接到电话，还以为一个月不见某人终于想起我了，结果是生意……”

“Jordi。”Aiden冷静地截断他，“计划有变。目标提前到达了。”

“……等等，如果你敢不带我就去参加派对，Pearce，我发誓……你是不是已经进去了，操你！”

“你可以晚点再做这件事。”Aiden一本正经地回答，果断挂了电话。

他承认Jordi说得有道理，因此私法制裁者大都不采取“团灭”这一处理方式，他打断黑帮老大的胳膊或腿，在对方头上留个肿包、脸上留下乌青，令他在下属面前颜面尽失——他没法根除邪恶，只能尽量缩减恶的范围。

这本就是他一个人的任务。

Aiden低头查看手机屏幕连接的监控摄像，静待时机。

引爆建筑外围一两个电箱激起恐慌，趁“肌肉白痴们”前去查看时潜入，无惊无险地摸到了老大所在的房间前，从背后撂倒了唯一的门卫，冲进去，在对面能尖叫之前对着那个肥脑袋一记猛击，留他在地上悲惨地抽搐，原路撤离。

确保出口安全是Jordi分担的工作，但这不能作为Aiden疏忽的借口。

推开仓库的门与一个端着枪的喽啰面面相觑时，Aiden暗骂自己的松懈，他急忙举枪，顾不得是没有安装消音器的PX4——

对方的脖子被子弹打穿，动脉血飞溅到了他的外套上。

“……就叫你别参加派对不带我了。”身着白西装的Jordi懒洋洋地收枪。

“你的枪声会把他们都引来。”

Jordi一脸“你以为我不知道吗”的自鸣得意，拿出一柄SMG11：“所以我要换这宝贝儿。”

***

“希望那个帮派老大醒来发现属下死光时不要哭得太伤心。”

Jordi把枪收回行李箱里，事不关己地说风凉话。

Aiden没吱声，把枪藏入口袋就要往外走。

“等等，”Jordi叫住他，“外面在下雨。”

“所以……？”

“啊你真让人火大，”亚裔收尾人懊恼地举起黑色长柄伞，“世上有种东西叫伞！”

Aiden微笑。

芝加哥的雨也许永远不会停，有人愿意与你撑伞总是不错的。

END


End file.
